Determining the trustworthiness of information used to identify entities involved in communications such as text messages (e.g., SMS), email, calls, and instant messaging can be challenging. For example, information such as Automated Number Identification (ANI) information can be spoofed by unscrupulous entities, making it difficult for caller identity information to be trusted by customer support centers. As a result, organizations face high fraud risks, or employ resource-intensive measures in order to identify callers and senders of messages.